


Whiplash

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Isosceles Triangles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotions, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Panicking Cas, Unexpected Role Reversal, Whipping, but it's pretty emotional, it's not really porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the three of them try whipping, Cas is the one who panics, even though it’s Sam who’s got the whip and Dean’s the one taking the lashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> To say this verse was intended just for porn, a lot of other stuff has crept in. I will probably do a follow up to this that is smuttier, but this is mostly just lots of feelings while Cas gets used to the idea of Dean actually enjoying being hurt.

The narrow thong of leather glided across Dean’s skin: smooth, gentle, a feather-light caress of pleasure laced with the promise of pain. Dean sighed, rocking his hips backwards as he crouched on all fours, letting the leather creep softly over the backs of his thighs. They’d cleared a space in the middle of the motel room floor for this, and now Dean was knelt down low, knees and elbows suffering the friction of the carpet while his ass stuck up in the air. The curves of his ass cheeks were perfect pale domes in the dim light; soft, unblemished and just begging to be marked. From above him, Sam stared down at his brother’s trembling form, fingers flexing about the handle of the whip while he watched Dean silently beg.

Across the room, Cas was sat in a chair, naked and with his own erection gripped firmly in his hand. His lips were parted and he was steadily stroking himself as he watched the scene play out, curious as to what would happen. His breathing came a little quicker as he drank in the sight of Dean naked and whimpering at Sam’s feet, and he began to rub himself a little faster. He’d been a part of this relationship for a month or two now, but this was the first time he’d seen them do any kind of impact play. They’d told him to watch them both first before he tried it out on Dean himself, and a trickle of apprehension had managed to make its way into his gut to mingle with the excitement swirling there. He knew Dean liked this. Dean had told him that he liked this, but knowing that Dean was about to be hurt still made him nervous.

Neither Sam nor Dean had noticed the state Cas was in. They were both too focused on the scene, Dean squirming over the floor as Sam dragged the length of the whip over Dean’s body. He shivered in anticipation. “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you, Dean?” Sam’s voice growled above him, low and harsh.

The words shot straight to Dean’s dick, which was hovering aching and painfully hard beneath his stomach. Precome beaded at his tip and dripped down onto the carpet. “Yes, Sammy. So bad,” he rasped.

“And what’s to be done about that?”

“You need to punish me, Sammy.”

A wicked grin flashed across Sam’s lips and he twitched his wrist, causing the leather to suddenly jerk back from Dean’s skin. Dean tensed and held his breath, preparing for the impact, but it didn’t come yet. Instead, Sam let the long strip of leather return to trail lightly across Dean’s flesh again, making its way up his thighs and across his buttocks before skimming down his back. Dean shuddered and gasped, and then without warning, the whip’s soft kisses turned into a sharp bite as it was pulled away suddenly and then slammed down hard again, digging deep into his tender flesh. Dean screamed, his cries coming a fraction of a second after the harsh crack of the lash against his thighs had broken the air.

Sam didn’t hesitate, immediately raising the whip to bring down a second blow against Dean’s buttocks. Again, Dean screamed with a hoarse yell of pleasure-pain that erupted from deep in his chest.

On the other side of the room, Cas froze. When the first cry had torn from Dean’s throat, the angel hadn’t expected it to sound so raw. So agonized. That wasn’t the cry of a man in ecstasy, that Cas had so quickly grown to love hearing each time he had his cock buried inside Dean as was pushing him towards the edge, but the cry of a man in pain. He’d heard Dean make that sound before, when he was being hurt or tortured, and it left Cas’ mind reeling as he tried to reconcile that with the loving relationship he’d always witnessed between the brothers. Dean couldn’t be enjoying this. It didn’t make sense.

More blows fell, each one seeming to elicit more pain as they landed on already stinging skin, working their way up Dean’s back to his shoulder blades. Cas could see the marks left behind: angry red lines against pale flesh. Dean’s screaming didn’t stop.

Cas winced. Sam was hurting Dean. Even though all the logic in his brain was telling him that this was something consensual and that Dean wanted it, the angel still couldn’t settle and enjoy watching it happen. His erection had rapidly faded with the first few screams that had left Dean’s throat, and now he was struggling to even keep his eyes on it.

Another blow later and Cas tried to look away, unable to stand seeing Sam hurt Dean like this, but the action didn’t stop the raw cries from penetrating his ears. More harsh cracks of leather against skin broke the air, punctuated by a pained scream each time. No matter how hard he tried, Cas couldn’t understand.

After a few more minutes of hearing Dean cry out while Sam dealt the blows, it all became too much. “Sam…” Cas murmured softly, his voice weak and feeble compared to the noise Dean was making. He tried again. “Sam!” That was louder. “Sam, stop…please…”

That seemed to be enough to break the spell. There was a beat, in which Sam seemed to take time to process what he’d just heard, and then he lowered the whip and looked over towards Cas. Dean turned his head too, and Cas felt something tear at his heart as he saw Dean’s reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks. It seemed like both brothers were only just now remembering he was there.

Sam felt a wave of concern wash over him as his gaze settled on the angel, who was sat with his knees drawn up to his chest and looking at them wide-eyed and horrified. Guilt clenched in his gut as he realised how unprepared for this Cas had been. Even though he wasn’t the one on the end of the lash, this was clearly still affecting him. They should have warned him better. “Cas, it’s alright,” Sam tried to reassure him, his voice gentle. “He’s not safeworded. We’re okay.”

Cas stared at him uncertainly, and then his eyes flickered worriedly over to Dean. “He was screaming a lot…” he said in a small voice.

It was immediately obvious to Dean how shaken up Cas was, and oddly, that was enough to instantly jerk him out of the headspace he’d been in. He got to his feet and straightened up, wincing a little, but the pain wasn’t the most important thing on his mind right now. “Come here, Cas,” he said, holding his arms out to the angel. “I’m alright, I promise.”

Immediately, Cas got up and crossed to him in search of reassurance, letting himself be drawn into Dean’s comforting embrace. He couldn’t bring himself to touch Dean’s raw back to hold him closer, but Dean squeezed tightly enough for the two of them. The angel could feel Dean’s heart pounding hard against his own. “Dean, I didn’t expect…I wasn’t…” Cas tried to say, but Dean shushed him.

“Shh, Cas. Don’t worry. I’m sorry. We don’t have to do that kind of thing around you if it upsets you.” Even though normally he’d be the one being comforted after a scene like this, he was soothingly stroking the back of Cas’ head. He could feel the tension in the angel’s body pressed close against him.

“It’s not me I’m upset for, it’s you,” Cas stammered out. “You sounded like you were hurt so bad…”

“Well, I was hurt,” Dean tried to explain to him, keeping his voice even and calm. “But it was a good kind of hurt. I like that, when I know I’m completely in control and I can back out at any time. Helps me deal with things. That’s why Sam does this for me.”

Cas still didn’t know if he understood – didn’t know if he _could_ understand – but he was trying. He wanted Dean to be happy. “So when you’re screaming, that still means you’re enjoying it?”

“If I’m not safewording, it means it’s going fine and I’m enjoying it.”

Cas sniffed, easing himself back out of Dean’s embrace and looking somewhat embarrassed. “I see. I’m sorry for spoiling it for you both.”

That tugged even harder Dean’s heart. “Cas…” he said, giving the angel a tender look. “Don’t apologize. Not for something like that. It just shows how much you care.” Lovingly, he leaned in to kiss Cas’ forehead and placed a comforting hand on his cheek. “I think maybe we should all go to bed now. Cuddling might make you feel better. We can try working through this some other time.”

Cas nodded. “I want you to be happy, Dean. I don’t want my inability to respond fittingly to stop you from doing things you enjoy…”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean interrupted him. “Like I said, we’ll work through it some other time.”

Sam had come over to join them now, and he pressed a soft kiss into Cas’ hair as he wrapped an arm around the angel’s shoulders. “I’m sorry for upsetting you,” he apologized sincerely. “We should have prepared you better. Would you feel more reassured if you helped with Dean’s aftercare? For things like this, I always put a cold towel on his back before we go to bed.”

Cas turned his gaze to fix on Sam, looking pensive. “Yes…you said you’d teach me about aftercare. What do I need to do?”

Sam showed him, leading him into the bathroom to drench a towel in cold water and then returning to the bedroom, where Dean lay sprawled on his front on one of the beds. Cas took the towel and gently dabbed it against the red welts covering Dean’s skin, feeling Dean sigh and relax beneath him as it soothed the burn. “Thanks, Cas,” Dean murmured gratefully. “I like the part with you taking care of me the best. That’s why you don’t have to worry about the parts where I get hurt.”

Cas still looked a little anxious, biting his lip as his continued to treat Dean’s injuries. “I didn’t stop you both getting off, did I? I didn’t mean to interrupt something…”

Dean made a dismissive grunting noise, not allowing Cas to continue down his route of feeling guilty. “Heh. We get off plenty, especially with you around. It’s more important to me that you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, Dean. It’s just that I was concerned about you.”

Dean twisted his head then to look up at him, giving the angel a warm smile. “I know. That’s why I love you so much.”

That warmed Cas’ heart. He smiled back.

They held each other’s gaze for a couple of seconds before Sam interrupted them both gently, adjusting the covers on the bed ready for them to climb into. “Hey, how are you both feeling now? Ready to go to bed?”

“I think so,” Dean replied sleepily, stretching his arms out and letting Cas pull the towel away. When he brought them down again, he made a point of reaching over to draw Cas closer to him. “Come on, angel. Let’s get some sleep.”

Cas nestled up against him, feeling comforted by the warmth emanating from Dean’s body.  


Sam tucked the three of them in, drawing the covers up around them as they settled down to bed. It was rare for Dean not to be in the middle, but on this night Sam tucked himself up snuggly against Cas’ back, draping a comforting arm around the angel’s waist while Cas and Dean lay facing each other. That was what Cas needed.

As usual, the angel didn’t sleep, but for once he didn’t even close his eyes. Instead, he focused intently on Dean throughout the night, making a point of listening to the hunter’s soft breathing and constantly checking that he was okay. It took a while for Cas to be reassured, but by the time dawn came round again, he thought he believed Dean that everything would be alright. All that really mattered was what made Dean happy, and Cas knew that he could find a way to do that. Like Dean said, they could work through this another time, but when that time came, Cas would make sure Dean got exactly what he wanted.


End file.
